Battle of the Bad Boys
by Cruelest Silence
Summary: Mischievous red-heads, Stoic blondes, Temperamental brunettes and raging hormones. Cram the former into a strict school, add some sodomy and you’ve got an orgy of rainbow-humping fairy’s trying to be bad-asses. High School’s never looked so good.
1. I

Battle of the Bad Boys

**.::.**

**I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other establishment.**

**.::.**

Mischievous red-heads, Stoic blondes, Temperamental brunettes and raging hormones. Cram the former into a strict school, add some sodomy and you've got an orgy of rainbow-humping fairy's trying to be bad-asses. High School's never looked so good.

**Read best in 3/4****th**** or ½ width.**

**.::.**

"Axel, think fast," yelled a spiky-haired, 17 year old brunette.

"What the fuck do you wa-" sneered a defiant red-haired male who's fiercely angled face seemed to give off the cockiness of a freshly turned legal. The said teenagers' emerald eyes widened, his sentence trailing off because the opposing male proceeded to tackle him to the ground. Dust rose in torrents as their limbs got tangled together when Axel fell, failing as to hold them both up.

"Sora, you little bitch," Axel sneered before his eyes once again widened as Sora reached behind him and pulled out a water balloon that had been tucked into one of his large, cargo-styled back pockets. He held it high above him for a few seconds as though gaining momentum and then slammed it down onto Axel's face. A mischievous smile pulled at the baby-smooth features of his face as Axels' eyes closed, his mouth opening to oppose but didn't have time as the as the balloon shattered upon impact.

Water cascaded down his face, making his beautiful, flaming red hair shine as the small water droplets rippled and reflected small prisms of color.

Axel slowly opened his sodden, black lashes to reveal ever vibrant emerald eyes as they changed from surprise to malicious revenge. Sora's blue beryl colored eyes widened mischievously, his mouth open as though teasing him, giving Axel a 'Oh-shit-he's-pissed-gotta-get-away ' look before lunging off of him, just noticing that he had been straddling his hips.

Sora looked back only to see Axel getting up, his hands splayed behind him on the ground as his legs moved into a crouching position. His hands left the ground as he leaned forward and stood up gracefully, his muscles flexing with ease as he did so.

Before Sora could see what Axel would do next he turned and took off running, his now age-lengthened limbs moving him into a dead run. His arms moved with his body's momentum as he ran from a now pissed Axel, who was currently running after him like a cheetah after a gazelle; a cheetah who apparently had her food taken away from her one too many times by those asshole lions.

Sora dared to look over his shoulder after a few moments of running to keep his balls intact, his deep blue eyes alight with excitement because Axels' leggier form was catching up. Sora quickly turned his head back around and willed his legs to run faster. His body was thrumming as adrenaline rushed through him, it was like he had drank twenty 5-hour power's before this 'incident'.

"Sora, you stupid transvestite hooker camel, get your brunette ass back here," Axel yelled, his voice bold and deep, yet laced with playful annoyance.

"No, because if I do, your going to rip my balls off and shove them up my nose," he yelled back over his shoulder, the retort reaching a now smirking Axel.

Sora's' blue beryl eyes narrowed in concentration as he dodged people, as he had run them both into the town. The streets weren't busy but the sidewalks were littered with people. Sora smirked, his calve muscles flexing as he maneuvered through the crowd faster, his hands touching people's backs as he dodged around them, making sure that they wouldn't back into him as he went through.

**.::.**

Sora made his way through the last of the crowd his head twisting to look behind him, now seeing Axel getting closer and closer, his fingers curling as though itching to reach out and grab Sora to throw him down. When he twisted his head back around, his eyes widened as he collided with a chest, a very solid and unmoving chest. Sora's startled eyes darted up the black length of clothing, his eyes connecting with the quiescent absinthe ones that belonged to Sephiroth.

Recognition curled an easy smile out of his full lips. Sora's hand moved to the back of his head and scratched lightly, his head tilting up and slightly to the right as he became very uncomfortable with the males' deep, stoic stare. It seemed as though his eyes were unblinking even as his silver hair flowed around him in a sway, the silky, thick strands disturbed from Sora's impact .

"Oh, hey Sephiroth, didn't see you there," he muttered almost to himself, his head turning slightly as his eyes sought anything to relieve himself of Sephiroth's glare.

It was as though Sora's brain once again started to work, because his eyes snapped in the direction of an incoming Axel, his body tensed in anticipation of another run-for-his-balls. Sora bounced on his feet for a moment and then smiled sheepishly up at Sephiroth before taking off again. Sephiroth turned his head lightly to the side, studying the Chasee before he calmly turned his head in the other direction, now focused on the Chaser.

"Yo, Sephiroth," Axel called, raising a hand with two fingers to lazily salute him in recognition before charging on.

"Sora, you stupid douchefag! As soon as I get your bitchass, you're going to wish that you were a girl cause I'm gonna' kick you so hard in the balls you're going to be pissing blood for a week!" he yelled at the back of Sora, his breathing uneven even though he was barely winded.

**.::.**

After running past a mile of deteriorating buildings and dark alleys, Axel turned his head to the side to look into a particular alley. Just as he expected, Leon and Seifer were leaning against a cloaked wall in the said alleyway, both seemed to be simply there, not necessarily saying a word to another; just simply being in each other's presence.

"Hey, get your asses over here and help me hunt a little fairy boy," yelled Axel, slowing down and then halting; his legs fidgeting as though they wanted to continue the chase. His feline eyes were shadowed with mischief and playfulness even though he tried to put up a serious front. Leon looked over first, his tempest gaze focused on Axel, the look aimed at him was one of curiosity and some degree of annoyance, however he still gave a nod.

Sure, Leon seemed to have a giant frozen cactus stuck up his ass, just like Sephiroth, but that didn't mean that he couldn't play out his revenge towards Sora. After all, the little bitch did cut off his ponytail once when he was sleeping. It took him nearly two years to get it close to it's original length again.

Leon made his way over to Axel, his shoulders moving languidly as his long legs moved forward in a way that screamed if taunted he could easily catch you. His black baggy jeans rustled as his black combat boots thudded roughly on the ground.

Leon stopped as he got within a couple feet of Axel, his arms crossing over his black beater clad chest, the way the material stretched across his broad muscular chest and defined torso made him seem intimidating. Not to mention the way that his jagged, tousled brown hair teased his shoulders and chest made his structured face more sensual.

Seifer had followed suit, his legs moving less graceful than Leon's had but still liquid all the same. His loose, faded blue jeans were tugged down enough so that you could see the band of his black boxers, the hem of his red beater did nothing to hide said band of boxers. Axel smirked and started to run towards his prey again, moving faster because of lost time. Leon turned to Seifer with a dry look and then shook his head before turning left and running back into the alley while Seifer took the alley to the right. If things worked out right, they would all meet up in the middle, just barely behind Sora.

**.::.**

Sora at this time was panting as his legs struggled to carry on, the muscles protesting against any other movement. Sora tilted his head down as he struggled for breath, this did not last long as he ran into yet another chest. He gasped and immediately pushed away, his eyes now cloudy with frustration.

"What the fuck is with everyone being in my fucking way all the damn time?" he snarled in annoyance.

He ran a hand through his hair as he attempted eye contact, when he did his eyes widened as they met a pair of blue topaz eyes; gorgeous, clear eyes that wanted to make him simply stand there and stay mesmerized.

Sora took a step back, his eyes still wide and searching, hearing several people running towards them.

He narrowed his eyes half-heartedly before looking back, seeing most of his crew coming into view.

When Sora turned around again he found that the male he had just run into had somehow fallen into a line of different aged males, each holding a face of hostility.

Axel arrived first, uncaring that they were facing off, he punched Sora on the arm with a jeer on his face before actually tuning his attention on the males before them. His once playful eyes hardened as his face fell impassive and stoic, now similar to Sora's.

"What the fuck are you doing in our territory," snarled a male with jagged blonde hair, jerking forward a few steps to show his rage. His azure eyes thinly veiled hostility and a certain darkness that not even the most lost people could obtain. Axel simply stared him down and then smirked, "I don't see any way that you could claim this as your territory. Besides, it's not like you could make us move anyway," he stated, his voice raucous in the beginning, however the last part was said in a sarcastic, taunting whisper as he leaned forward so his face was scant inches away from Cloud's to annunciate the whisper.

Sora simply watched Axel defy him, but then turned his face as he felt another person next to him. Leon. He looked the other way and noted that Seifer was now next to Axel. The small hairs on the back of his neck pricked with energy as himself and everyone else turned their attention to the left. Sephiroth slowly made his way over, his eminence could be felt as he entered the area. Everyone on Sora's side smirked as Sephiroth came to a stop behind them, his person easily a head taller than all of them.

_Arrogance_.

**.::.**

Everyone now unconsciously paired off with someone from the opposite side. Cloud eyed Sephiroth, Axel stared down Roxas, Sora still was enamored with Riku, Seifer frowned at Wakka and Tidus bristled at Leon. The tension grew as they challenged their opposite with glares. Suddenly, all hell broke out as they all rushed towards another, fists pulled back, seeing who would land the first punch.

Axel successfully landed a hook, his right hand the most powerful. It easily snapped the sandy blondes' head back, the said males eyes looking almost, if not the same as Sora's. Almost instantly the blonde's own fist made an impact with Axels' cheekbone, the opposite fist attempting to land another but Axel bobbed and pulled back his left fist before punching the male on the untouched side of his face, a successful, but not as potent punch.

Sephiroth and Cloud circled each other, each holding the others gaze. A game of predator and prey. Suddenly they rushed each other, both of their fists flying, some landing others blocked, neither really gaining nor losing ground as they fought in pure hostility towards another. Before anyone one else got any real ground, sirens could be heard in the distance, everyone assumed that a shopkeeper had called the cops. Everyone looked around before each side ran to their own hangout, not wanting the police to get on their asses for a third time that week for the totally separate crimes from each gang.

**.::.**

Riku and his crew ran towards a building that seemed to be slowly deteriorating from the outside. The windows were all smashed in, the walls inside and out were covered in graffiti from past crashers and the recent ones. They all ducked and stepped over a small piece of wall and into the small trapdoor, their black combat boot clad feet thudding on the debris covered ground and then on the wooden stairs. Their chains clinked against another's, their black cargoes rustling as their long legs trudged up the stairs. Riku shoved open the heavy iron door and then plopped down on a couch in the corner of the spacey room, followed by the rest of them taking different seats. Riku immediately started to fan himself with his black shirt, pulling the neck away from his body rapidly to create a small breeze.

He reached over to a small refrigerator and pulled out a Mountain Dew, not bothering to offer one to anyone else. He pulled back the tab and chugged at least half of it easily, his eyes closing as he did so. He put the pop down on the small, wooden table in front of the couch and then leaned back, his breath back to a normal state.

"Well that was dull ," sighed Wakka whom was leaning against a wall, his red hair defiant against restraints as it was sticking up and out of his face by a black bandana. Riku simply shrugged his shoulders before Wakka could continue.

"See if we would have had more time then we could have beat all of their asses," he added, a challenge in his eyes.

"Oy, lay off it Wakka, its already done man," retorted Tidus as he leaned against the doorframe, idly twirling the ring on his middle finger. Wakka turned to glare at him before he let it go slowly.

"Whatever man," he managed with a light accent before turning his attention to the TV that Riku had turned on to distract them.

After a moment, Riku sighed and walked over to the balcony which was slowly crumbling. He leaned against the wall and then slid down it, his knees bending as he did so. His forehead abruptly came to rest on his knees, blue eyes sliding closed as his hair swayed around his shoulders with the impact.

'_That boy was so, ah shit. I shouldn't be thinking about him, he's the enemy...but still, his eyes...they were so deep and yet so clearly vibrant, they shone with the purest of blue and yet they had hints of other colors….they looked almost like Roxas'….Ugh stop it, he's just another rival, a very attractive rival, but one nonetheless, I need to get him out of my head_.'

Riku moaned softly in frustration as that males image stayed in his mind, never leaving. He soon stood up, shaking his head as though trying to rid himself of the image of the blue-eyed male, he sighed, unsuccessful. He walked back into the small room and then lazily sprawled out on the couch, his legs falling into Clouds lap. Cloud simply looked over and gave a small 'do-you-think-I'm-a-footstool' glare. Riku just smirked and shrugged. He made sure his foot rubbed against his lap making Cloud close his eyes momentarily as though suddenly distracted. Of course, Riku's foot made contact with, ahem, a particular area every time.

"You like that?" teased Riku," Hn," was his only reply before Cloud abruptly shoved the feet off of his lap, and walked to the other side of the room. A light glare was thrown over his shoulder at Riku as he had gotten slightly 'bothered'.

"Riku! You slut! Must you hit on every single male in the town's population?" asked Tidus, his eyes narrowed in a teasing manner.

"Bitch, please," he retorted sarcastically before walking out of the room and down the rickety stairs, his black combat boots thudding carelessly. He opened the trap door and walked outside, ignoring the nervous glances tossed his way.

**.::.**

A homeless man bravely stuck out his gnarled hand, probably ruined from years of strenuous work, and a metal can which was held out towards Riku. This simple gesture would ask for money, to get as much sympathy as possible. But the opposite happened, Riku snarled at the man and spit at his grime covered face, successfully landing spit on the mans right cheekbone. The man started, his hand yanking back to his food deprived body, his milky eyes widening in fear and in hostility towards the teenager, but Riku didn't care. He had lived his life alone without any help from others, so why should he give a fuck if people had treated him the same way as he treated the old man, it simply wouldn't seem logical.

Riku continued down the road, his shoulders moving in a challenging way, his posture and face screaming arrogance. He made his way down the brick covered road and then detoured to the left, making his way across the park, completely ignoring the children staring up at him with fear already etched on their faces even though they were to young to even know of him or his reputation.

Riku finally came to a small private beach, well not so private because his people came and went as they pleased but it sure as hell wasn't public, more like secluded. His heavily guarded and hostile mask slid away into one of relaxed easiness. He scanned the beach seeing no other evidence of humanity and he smiled a rare and yet genuine smile.

Riku sat down on the edge of the dock, his eyes watching the clear water crash and rock gently against itself. The soft sound of water rushing over the small sand particles that made up the beach calmed him and soothed his tense body. Riku stood up and took off the large black shirt, his back arching lightly as he reached back to slip it over his head. He dropped it to the hardwood deck and then kicked off his combat boots, removing his socks as he did so.

He hesitated however when it came to his baggy black cargoes, he didn't want the chains to rust if he just swam with them on. He shook his head lightly as he reached down and unbuttoned the pants which rested below his protruding hip bones. He stepped out of them and then walked over to the edge. He stretched lightly making his black boxers slide even further down his hips. Riku smirked before extending his arms up and bending his knees, launching off and forming a perfect dive into the water, barely making a ripple or sound.

**.::.**

"What little bitches," laughed Axel, his emerald eyes shining with adrenaline and excitement as the gang headed towards Septhiroth's flat, where they would most likely stay until they finished school. See, there were two types of people in the teenage world, ones that went to Ruatha High and others that went to Kaljin High.

Ruatha was the school for the rich, preppy twats and Kaljin was more of the lower class, I-don't-give-a-fuck-and-might-drop-out-tomorrow-for-shit's-and-giggles type of school. But now there was a new school that was opening, it was Delirja High. This was the new, supposed Discipline enforced school, where bad boys would turn into the perfect gentlemen. Damn that fucking levy for passing. It wouldn't be a shock if every adult offered to pay more taxes, as long as all the trouble maker's got, 'fixed.'

What a load of shit, or so that's what everyone had concluded because it just so happened that Sora's gang was being transferred to that very school and fuck if any ex-military dogs or old-assed hunchback nuns could straighten them out.

"I know what a bunch of pussies," replied Seifer, with a laugh, "Dude, you shouldn't be talking! You didn't even get a punch in, but I bet that you're going to have a nasty bruise on your jaw tomorrow," laughed Axel, his vibrant red hair catching the suns glare, making it shine with the hue of the reddest of autumn's leaves.

"Whatever man, at least I don't hit like some limp-wristed fag," he spat back, his smile more like a rabid dog baring it's teeth.

"Pfft. Keep talking and I'll introduce to you a little friend called blunt testicular trauma," replied Axel, his smile full of bullshit. "Yeah, yeah. You'd have to catch me first though," he replied, punching Axel's shoulder and then running to hide behind Squall. Sora shook his head at Seifer's and Axel's antics, his body shaking with laughter.

"Damn, you fuckers are stupid," he murmured playfully before reaching up and scratching the back of his head. " Ey, I'm going to the beach so I'll catch up to you losers later", said Sora as he backed up, his hand raised into wave. He smirked before he turned and jogged away from the still walking bunch, his gravity defying hair bouncing with his movements.

**.::.**

Sora's pace slowed down into a walk as he came to the dock, his eyes looking wistfully out at the sea. His blood hummed with relaxation from the scent of it combined with the soft lolling of the waves against the sand. He tilted his head up, his blue beryl colored eyes closing with bliss as the small, almost nonexistent specks of water got caught in his hair with every soft crash, giving his hair the shine of melted chocolate.

His face tilted down fast as his eyes snapped open at the sound of rustling clothing. He saw the guy with the white gold hair and blue topaz eyes from earlier on a dock a little further down from the one that Sora was standing on. Sora made note that he hadn't been seen but then decided that that wasn't necessarily the best thing as the said male started to strip. Sora watched as he reached behind him to pull the shirt over his head, and then bent down to unlace his combat boots. Sora let his gaze wander over the male's pale back and broad shoulders, watching the distinguished muscles rippling strongly under the marble skin. Sora's eyes widened slightly as he dropped his pants, revealing black boxers that sat low on his body. Sora couldn't see the front but he guessed that they would be low on his hip bones. The male then dived into the water, his long, muscled legs making it look easy.

Sora knew that he should leave but something prevented him from doing so. So what if hot guy had just stripped down in front of him and was swimming where he planned to go? Sora smirked and walked to the docks edge before clearing his throat, as his voice had seemingly left him.

"Hey mind if I join you?" he called out roughly, his blue eyes locking onto the boy as he surfaced.

**.::.**

Riku had just surfaced when he heard a voice call out to him, his eyes instantly narrowing. He wasn't close enough yet to see his face so he just assumed that it was some little asshole. He was going to yell back telling him to go fuck himself, 'Or that redheaded bitch, Axel', but then realized as he swam closer, that it was the boy with eyes like Cloud. His eyes widened momentarily before his wall's had a chance to slam down on all emotion.

"I don't care, it's not like I own the fucking ocean," he yelled back, forcing himself to turn away because he was fighting the urge to blush for some odd reason.

Sora nodded, pulling off his white shirt and then mimicking Riku's actions by bending down to unlace his boots which looked like exactly like Riku's.

'Must be a gang thing,' Sora thought sarcastically, straightening out and moving on by undoing his baggy black cargoes, which also seemed like a gang thing.

Riku turned around to take in the figure on the dock, his eyes sliding downwards from the defiant brunettes spiked hair to the blue beryl colored eyes that stared back into his in an intense, unwavering gaze. His eyes moved down, taking in Sora's defined chest and faint 6 pack, the blue boxers that rode low on the tanned skin and finally to the long muscular legs.

Riku brought his eyes back up slowly, meeting Sora's gaze before turning away, fighting against the urges to use him. Sora smirked before arching an eyebrow and launching feet first into the water, his arms up, eyes closed as he made impact with the cool water. His legs were still for a moment before taking up the kicking motion which made him surface. Riku went underwater, deciding that he might as well fuck with his company while he was there so he reached down and grabbed Sora's ankle, pulling him back down. Sora noticed that Riku had went underwater but didn't catch his intentions fast enough so he didn't fight back when he was dragged under. To a common bystander, it looked like Shark Week gone bad judging by the lack of screaming, blood and ripples.

Riku let go and kicked off, his body sluicing through the water a good distance away. Riku surfaced and then looking to where Sora broke the surface, his mouth open as he gasped for air.

"Ah hell no," he breathed, taking off after Riku, his body moving swiftly through the water, though not quite as fast as Riku. Sora attempted a lunge out of water like some awkward dolphin and half successfully felt his fingers latch onto Riku's foot, pulling him back and under, un-expecting Riku to drag him under as well.

Riku started ticking Sora, obviously a bad thing for Sora as he started to laugh which ended up with him choking on water. Sora surfaced coughing, his eyes open and glaring at Riku. He quickly turned and swam towards shore, taunting Riku to chase him. Riku smirked and swam after him, his strong arms carrying him effortlessly through the water.

Sora got to the shallow part and tried to run up but his movements were water-logged, thus failing as Riku caught up with him and tackled him, sending them both into the shallow water. Riku opened his eyes to be captured once more in that unrelenting gaze, he could see nothing but that drowning blue. His heartbeat sped up as he felt an urge dominate him, the gruff innocence of Sora making his judgment cloudy.

His eyes swept over Sora's face lightly, taking in the tanned skin and bright blue beryl colored eyes, his full lips that looked so meticulously soft. Riku dragged his eyes back up, letting the sensation of an impulsive decision take over. Using the advantage of his seated position on Sora's hips, he bent down and pressed his lips soundly against Sora's, satisfied at how well Sora's accommodated his own. His hand slid up Sora's abdomen and chest until it settled on his heart. He smirked against Sora's lips as he felt Sora's heart race, tattooing rapidly against his large hand.

Sora was pretty sure that the palpation his heart just did wasn't good for his health as warm lips molded themselves to him in one smooth motion. Sora was shocked to say the least, but his hormones were rebelling against his wishes as they sensed a hot male attached to said lips. Sora finally pressed felt his lips move of their own accord, his eyes sliding shut as his thick lashes blotted out the image of the male on top of him but he didn't care, he wanted to feel the sensations instead of watching them take place.

Riku coaxed the kiss into becoming more as he tugged Sora's lower lip between his teeth and pulled away, slowly letting the appendage slide back. Sora kept his eyes closed, his mind still reeling as his lips tingled from the silent, unspoken affection which was slightly uncalled for. Riku smiled as Sora simply laid there, making no gesture as to acknowledge him at the moment, but was simply reveling in the moment. Finally, Sora opened his eyes and bit his lip as their eyes held another's, an intense non-verbal connection taking place.

Riku looked away first, pulling both from the enrapturing connection. A faint blush tainted Sora's high cheekbones as he looked down at Riku's hand upon his heart. He gazed at it for a moment, then looked up at Riku with a steadily growing blush because of the knowing smile that tugged at Riku's lips. Riku knew exactly how Sora was affected, being that his hand picked up on the rushing of his heart. Riku ducked his head as he shifted his body down so he could get on all fours, but realized the mistake too late as their hips connected and grinded with the shift, the faint but obvious contact making them both bite back a moan.

Riku's body tensed and froze in place as the contact sent a swift pang through his body, his teeth clenched as he tried to force control upon himself. He opened his eyes, wishing that he didn't as Sora's head was tilted back, lips parted as he stilled all of his movements but couldn't help his reaction. Riku quickly rolled off of Sora and landed on his back with a small splash, causing Sora to open his eyes slowly as he felt the masculinity of Riku leave his body. Riku took care not to touch Sora again because he was afraid of his defiant hormones.

Riku took in a short breath as he stood, shivering slightly as the breeze cooled the water that cascaded down his body. He fought the urge to shudder as his nipples slightly tightened and extended his hand to Sora as a gesture to help him up. Sora felt the air leave him as he took in Riku's dripping body, the sun at his back making the droplets reflect the prism of colors, making Riku look ethereal.

Riku followed Sora's eyes, his body responding to the tangible heat as Sora's eyes followed one particularly large drop of water that fell from Riku's hair and descended down his muscular chest and over his left tawny nipple; that he watched momentarily in fascination as it hardened even further under his gaze. He felt his own harden and had to suppress a delicious shudder as the drop continued. He watched it roll over the planes of his abs, the muscles there seeming to ripple under his gaze and finally he watched it diminish on the silver trail of hair that led down into his boxers.

Sora closed his eyes to try and focus on the task ahead of him, trying to hide how much Riku affected him. He stood up, his body nearly touching Riku's as he looked up at the distracted male, wondering where his mind was at. Riku snapped away from the images that ran before his mind's as he felt a searing warmth pricking at his skin, his eyes widening as his now focused eyes met Sora's, his breath catching at the sight of his full lips near his, teasing him with the illusion of a kiss. His mind willed his body to move and he went to do so, but Sora pulled away too quick, amusement dancing in his eyes as he jogged backwards, turning as he climbed onto the dock. Riku watched as he pulled on his pants over his wet boxers and carried his boots as he walked away. His head swiveled back as his eyes darted back to Riku, whom stared back headily. He smirked, winked and turned away, knowing that he had gotten under Riku's skin and there he would stay.

**.::.**

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' The noise pierced through the silence of the room, making a certain spiky-haired boy shift in his bed, although it would be unnoticeable to the human eye because the room was so dark. In the complete and absolute darkness of the room, the bright neon colored face of the clock could be read as 7:00 a.m. A hand suddenly reached out and slapped the alarm off of the table, annoyed with the sound that was rousing him from his comfortably deep slumber.

He moaned as he wormed his way out of the warm, thick black down comforter and numerous fluffy pillows, then sat with a sigh on the edge of the bed, his eyes still closed. You see a week ago, he and his gang had gotten a letter stating that they were to be transferred to Delirja high because of the trouble that they all caused to the 'Social environment of the Community,' it was actually however a last ditch effort for the teachers that were tired of all the shit that they pulled during school, making it almost impossible for anyone there at the school to see the day as uneventful.

Sora snorted lightly in defiance as he got up and went over to the large window that overlooked the ocean. He took in a deep breath before shoving open the black out curtains, it wasn't quite light yet but it was enough to make Sora cringe and shrink away, back into the darkness like a creature from Lord of the Rings. Sora shuffled over to his red oak dresser, opened the middle drawer, pulling out a plain black beater and black jeans. He made his way to the bathroom slowly, his eyes heavily lidded from sleep and fumbled around, turning on the lights with one hand. He brushed his teeth almost lazily with one hand while the other ran through his messy spikes, not even bothering with the pointless task of brushing it. He spit out the foam, rinsed his mouth and wiped at the excess water from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He sighed as he stomped into his boots on the way out of his room, heading down the stairs, through the living room and through the double doors that lead to outside. The rest of the gang had already gathered on his porch, waiting impatiently for him to get outside so they could make a malicious first impression for the school, proving that it was a waste of their time.

"Don't they realize that by sending us to this ritzy school, that they only pissed us off more?" muttered Axel, his flaming hair especially wild, but was somewhat contained by the black hood of his hoodie.

"I know, no one fucking understands how shit works," replied Seifer, his hand coming up to rub his temples because of an oncoming headache.

"Doesn't really matter because no matter what, nothing's going to change. Grin and bear it fuckers."

**.::.**

The gang made their way up the street, passing the richer houses with large, well kept lawns and black iron fences that kept the splendor from the public. Finally, all eyes settled on a large building with grey bricks, looking recently renovated by the way the ground around it still had little pieces of mortar. Seifer whistled as the shadow of the looming Victorian styled school settled around them.

"Damn, looks like one of those all-girls catholic schools, looks like you're in the right place Axel" stated Sora with a playful scowl.

"Bitch, keep talking shit. Looks like one of those b-movie mental hospitals that look all charming on the outside but is actually a prison for insane murderers. Can someone say impending doom?" replied Axel before shaking his head and walking up the stairs.

Everyone shook their heads as they followed Axel up the stairs, silently prepping for what lay inside.

**.::.**

"Riku, get the fuck up man!" yelled Tidus as his hands tugged at Riku's blanket, not winning the fight between Riku and the warmth of his bed.

"Come on you asshole, we're going to be late!" he said, finally giving up with a sigh. He plopped down on the edge of Riku's bed only to have Riku grumble and shove him off which resulted with him on the ground, his ass having broken the fall.

"Fuck this," he said while getting up, pausing before snaking his hand under the covers, his lithe fingers finding Riku's nipple. He smirked as it slightly hardened under his touch.

How convenient.

Wasting no time, he **pinched, pulled up and twisted hard.**

Riku, who had fallen back into a peaceful sleep, woke up with a choked cry, his body automatically yanking to the right, trying to escape the sudden pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Riku, his hands coming up to cross over his chest, his fingers soothing the pain from his right nipple.

"Sorry bout that, we are going to be late and I figured that desperate situations called for drastic measures," Tidus said with a smirk.

"Drastic measures my asshole. I'll fucking show you drastic measures when I shove it up your ass. I'm already fucking dressed if you haven't noticed," he hissed as he got up and started his morning ritual of running a brush though his still silky locks and brushing his teeth till they were white. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled his boots on, tucking the laces behind the tongue. He stood, straightened his red beater and black jeans, winked into the mirror and then followed Tidus outside where the two began to tease each other nonstop until they reached the school.

**.::.**

"Damn," muttered Riku as made his way up the school steps, the hand punching Tidus's shoulder slowing as gasps from the other gang members were heard as they had joined up with them earlier on.

"What the fuck is this? A fucking catholic school or some shit?" Tidus muttered as he opened one of the two heavy, cherry oak doors, his arms tensing with the weight of it and then he gestured for everyone to enter.

As the door shut behind them, they all looked taken aback by seeing the backs of other males, but that was soon the last thing on their mind as their eyes snapped to a figure that was briskly walking towards them. He was a tall man with khaki pants and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, probably to show off the glitzy silver watch that glinted in the light. His face was handsome, but was set into a stern glare, fronting that he was not one to be messed with. Two muscular men, dressed in black slacks and matching dress shirts walked up and stood so each stoic man was flanked on his side.

"Welcome to Delirja high ladies, we promise to make your life a living hell," the obvious head honcho stated, his voice loud with superiority. The security simply crossed their arms over their chests, daring anyone to try and run.

"What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?"

**.::.**

**Finally got this revised to the point of my satisfaction. Next chapter is under the knife so please review to speed up the process :x**


	2. II

Battle of the Bad Boys

**.::.**

Mischievous red-heads, Stoic blondes, Temperamental brunettes and raging hormones. Cram the former into a strict school, add some sodomy and you've got an orgy of rainbow-humping fairy's trying to be bad-asses. High School's never looked so good.

**Read best in 3/4****th**** or ½ width.**

**.::.**

**:Gang Members:**

Sora : Axel, Leon, Seifer, Sephiroth, Sora

Riku: Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, Roxas, Riku

**.::.**

Riku's breath slightly hitched as his eyes became reacquainted with those blue ones, the owner being his current source of infatuation. He lightly elbowed Cloud in the ribs, gesturing to the male's that were getting the run down. Cloud snarled in recognition of his enemy, his eyes entirely focused on Sephiroth's form.

"You," he hissed venomously as he started forward, only making it a couple of steps before strong hands grabbed his forearms and shoulders, restraining him from his initial goal of annhilation. Sephiroth sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest, his booted feet bracing themselves as he stared Cloud down, daring him to come any closer.

"We won't be having any of that," came the deep booming voice of one of the administrators. Cloud growled and attempted to whip around, fighting the hands off him but they held steadfast. He suddenly found his head yanked back as one of those large hands tangled in his hair forcing his face up.

"You think this attitude of yours will get you somewhere, but here we're more into hands on learning and I assure you that you'll see it our way quick," stated the man maliciously as his fingers pulled harder until Cloud's eyes slightly tensed in pain.

"Get the fuck off him," snarled Axel as he strode forward to enforce his command with brute force but he quickly found himself starting backwards as a meaty fist came out of nowhere and slammed into his jaw.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" exclaimed Seifer, his hands clenching into fists. No, he wasn't protecting the enemy, he was merely thinking of the unspoken code of conduct. Adults in the school system were in no circumstances allowed to be physical with a student, here however, they were manhandling them already.

"What? Are you going to try and sue us for physically enforcing discipline? Who would listen to a bunch of nobody's like yourselves? Everyone else has given up on you, they failed setting you straight. But this time, you're not going to be so lucky," replied the man with a smirk.

"You just can't do that," said Sora indignantly, throwing his hands out in front of him as he started forward to enunciate his point.

"Hn. Watch us. Everyone listen up," he yelled as he snapped his fingers, beckoning a female forward from behind the main office desk who carried a bundle of papers in her hands. He whipped the papers out of her hands and sent her back to her station, sifting through the papers without care.

"These are going to be your schedules, but you don't need to worry about having them today really. Each of you will have a….mentor if you will. They know everything about the ones their assigned too. They know your personal information, they know your quirks, your personalites, what sets you off and what your weapon of choice is. So don't try anything because they will be one step ahead of you and you won't be able to get anything past them. Each of them knows your schedule so there will be no reason to be late for your classes as you are obviously not allowed to leave their sides," he stated as he walked among each of the males, handing each of them a paper. On each crème colored sheet was a headshot, their personal information via Social Security, age, height, grade etc, and their schedule. Once everyone had gotten a sheet, the man looked at his watch with a cruel smirk on his face.

"My name is Xemnas, Head of this fine establishment, Administration and Security. You don't and will never get to know me, but I will get to know each and everyone of you more than your pathetic excuse's of parent's do. Class starts in 15 minutes, welcome to your own personal Hell."

And with that he turned and strode away, his fingers snapping to command the mentors to go to their personal assignment.

"Yeah, fuck you too asshole," Axel yelled after him, gaining him a punch to the stomach from a man who had stepped up to him.

"You better watch your mouth pretty boy," he stated spitefully before he turned and walked back to join the line of mentors.

"Get in a single file line now. I don't care who the hell you're friends with and I don't care if each of you are mortal enemies just do it. Shoulder to shoulder," a man commanded, his eyes boring into everyones. He looked down at the clipboard in his hand, not needing to see to know that no one was moving.

"Hurry the fuck up, we don't have all fucking day," he snapped at the males that just stared at him defiantly. Slowly, the line was made up, males jarring into another as they sneered and roughed each other up.

"Leon, step forward," and once Leon complied he continued, "You are assigned to Xigbar, the free shooter. Since you wield the Gunblade so intricately. I thought it'd be rather convenient to pair you with an expert sniper."

He nodded his head as the cloaked man strode forward and pushed Leon forward rather harshly in the direction of his first class. Leon whipped around and punched the man in the stomach, but in return earned an elbow to the cheek and a knee to his stomach that made him stumble back. His mentor quickly grabbed his forearm and whipped him around, proceeding to act like nothing had happened. Everyone watched the exchange in anger and slight anticipation, now seeing the severity of the situation. Xemnas cleared his throat, simply ignoring the gestures and then spoke once more.

"Sora," he said, continuing on when Sora hesitated, but stepped forward, "You're assigned to Zexion, the cloaked schemer. I've heard you're good at disappearing and manipulating the inevitable, but with Zexion's mastery at Illusions, I'm sure you'll have fun trying to outsmart him," he said as another of the cloaked figures stepped forward and led Sora away, who went rather willingly because his logical side knew struggling would be futile at the moment.

"Axel. You're assigned to Demyx, Melodious Nocturne. Your fire will be useless against his water. How Ironic." The man looked at his watch and cursed, noting the shortage of time. He looked at the clipboard and simply listed the rest of them rather quickly.

"Sephiroth, Lexaeus. Tidus, Luxord. Wakka, Xaldin. Riku, Vexion. Cloud, Zack. Seifer, Saix. Roxas, Marluxia."

As soon as everyone had been taken care of and had been led away to their classes, the man smirked and walked to the front doors punching in a code to the security system that protected every crevice, window, door and perimeter. If one was breached, alarms would sound and each way of escape would have a sheet of metal slammed down making it impenetrable, let's just hope the kid's kept their fingers inside the ride at all times. A small chuckle escaped his lips before he turned and walked off, whistling the New World Symphony.

**.::.**

Each male had four classes a day, each being two hours long. The variety of classes consisted of science, foreign language, literature, history and mathematics. All classes were AP and differentiated so they'd all have their work cut out for them. Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, Cloud and Wakka were repeating seniors, meaning that they failed out of school and had to retake their senior year while everyone else were simply seniors.

When Leon got to his classroom he inwardly groaned. The desks were arranged in a single row of 12, which would mean that each person would be shoulder to shoulder. His eyes swept over the other males already seated with their mentors standing about 3 feet behind them, shoulder to shoulder. Leon felt himself being pushed towards the 9th seat, that being at the left side of the room.

He was guided to his chair, his anger at being controlled made him shrug off the heavy hand that was on his shoulder. The said hand shoved him forward, making him collide with the desk that he was supposed to sit in. He cocked his head and scowled at his mentor and then maneuvered himself into the narrow space that was between his desk and the next before sitting down.

Leon's face melted into a stoic façade as he stared straight ahead, that was until someone brushed against him to take the empty seat next to him. The small touch made him practically snarl in annoyance, there was nothing more aggravating to him than to be touched by a stranger. He turned and meant to give the male an earful but the male's appearance made him pause. The male looked like a tempest, his eyes a deep red and his hair black as obsidian. Leon noticed the scrape against the males high cheekbone, it looking like it was made from a ring. He arched an eyebrow at the contrast of crimson against the pale skin, he looked like a regular Goth.

"They got you too huh?" he said moments later to the male, his voice deep and collected.

"Hn. They literally had to drag me from my apartment. And I sure as hell didn't make it easy for them. I'm Vincent," he retorted, his voice smooth with an underlying huskiness.

Leon nodded to acknowledge what he said, " Leon ", he replied, not able to continue by the loud wail that rang out, signaling that class had just begun.

Leon opened his mouth to continue but he immediently was silenced by the quick snap of a leather strip that whipped his shoulder. He grimaced but didn't show any reaction other than clenching his teeth so hard that a tick appeared on the skin of his jaw, only relaxing when Vincent nudged his shoulder.

An opening of a door signaled the entrance of a female walking into the room, and by the looks of her she looked like she had just walked off the set of a hardcore bondage porno.

Leon arched a brow as he fixed a hard gaze upon her, watching her as she scrutinized each male down the line, her face set in a harsh fashion.

"My name is Paine, and my name pretty much represents everything I stand for. I won't take your shit, and I bet that by the time class is over a couple of you will leave bleeding and or crying. I am not afraid to beat the fuck out of you, nor will I tolerate any insolence from any of you. I can almost guartentee that I will hate you more then you will hate me so don't even bother trying to sweet talk me or try and make friends. This is AP English, so shut the fuck up and listen," she sneered rather spitefully as she picked from her desk book by book, throwing the 600 page textbooks at each individual, successfully nailing a few in the face.

"Be a little bitch and I'll beat the shit out of you until you suck it up. So. Let's begin."

**.::.**

"Ich bin Tifa. Dieses ist deutsch. Lassen Sie uns anfangen."

Wide blue eyes stared at the strange woman standing in front of the room like she had sprouted a dick from her forehead. Sora snapped out of his stupor only to look over to Axel who was giving the female the same look.

"The fuck did you just say?" vocalized Axel who then got his mentor stepping forward from his line only to punch him in the back of the head causing him to face-plant his desk.

"Shut the fuck up and listen," hissed Demyx before stepping back.

Axel peeled his face from the desk and raised his hand to flip Demyx off but instead received a punch in the face from the woman who appeared at the front of his desk so quick he was shocked into speechlessness.

"Respect your elders, you little shit," she snapped before tilting her head from side to side to pop her neck. She sighed before cracking her fingers and continuing on with her speech. Sora shook his head and then observed the female. She was wearing all black, her attire being rather simple in nature.

Black gloves covered her hands from view, but her arms were left bare by the black, sleeve-less top that was accompanied by a straight skirt that ended halfway down her calves, right above her combat boot contained feet. And when she moved, flesh teased through the sides to reveal black short shorts as there were two slits in the skirt that ran up the side and ended mid thigh.

Hn, she was dressed like some kind of fighter, or so her clothing was built like so for optimum movement. Axel and Sora both simply tuned her out as they both thought back to the way that they both been assaulted, which was more than they had been in their entire lives, in just a few hours. It was during school nonetheless, and the fact that it was by teachers was fucking crazy.

Sora nervously twitched, just waiting for a gun to be held to his temple as he was commanded to recite the whole freaking pledge of alleigance.

Pffft. Who knew that by heart anyway?

**.::.**

Axel snapped out of his stupor when two books were slammed onto his desk, one being a 400 page textbook and the other being a thousand some page German to English dictionary.

Oh joy.

He was gonna have fun luggin those bitches around.

Axel sighed and rubbed his swelling forehead and fixated his gaze upon the clock, 23 minutes had passed.

"Oh, fuck me sidewa- ," he exclaimed, not even being able to finish his sentence before his face once again became one with the desk, only this time he didn't even bother removing it. It was going to be a long fucking day.

**.::.**

"DING! DING! DING! BLEEP!"

Cloud nearly shit himself as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He looked down and dully noted the puddle of drool that was slowly sliding down the desk.

It's destination? His lap.

He uncoordinatedly shook his head to clear the sleep and then proceeded to realize that he was free to go.

"Fuck youuuuuuuuu!" he yelled overdramatically as he scrambled from his desk and out the door of his Biochemistry room.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" he heard a high-pitched voice shriek before he literally had to dive onto the floor as a Shruiken was thrown at his head.

"Make me!" he yelled back as he picked him self up from the floor and bolted towards the main doors. He passed crowds of people and Sephiroth, who, of course, was calmly waking towards the doors with his usually defiant arrogance.

"Watch out for the fuckin she-ninja of death! She likes to smite little children and shank kittens with her ninja throwing stars of doom," yelled Cloud as he yet again had to duck another one.

Sephiroth just gave Cloud a deadpan look before he bent, slid his fingers into the back of Cloud's pants and drug him out with him by his belt.

When he finally fought through the crowd to get out of the doors, he dropped Cloud on the ground and proceeded onwards to his home.

"Fuckin prick," he heard Cloud mutter, but decided to be nice and simply ignore him instead of going all doom and gloom on his ass. He did however raise his arm and flip him off over his shoulder.

Hn.

**.::.**

The gang was currently sandwiched into a large circular booth in the corner of a rundown BK, waiting for Riku to get there. During the wait, they had already preordered their food, that being 20 dollar menu Whopper Jr's.

Roxas swore that when he placed the order, he saw the sandwich maker get a nosebleed from the sheer number.

Finally, the silver haired teen walked into the burger joint and squeezed himself into the already over-cramped booth earning a few glares which quickly turned into nervous smiles and over zealous hello's at his unfriendly deadpan.

"So everyone, how was your day?" asked Roxas, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, the smile was comical because it was paired with a giant hand-shaped bruise that marred his baby smooth skin, making the entire gesture look idiotic. Cloud scowled and rubbed his shoulder, the skin teasing through the large slash in his shirt which suspiciously looked like it was made with a Japanese throwing star.

Fucking cunt.

"Why the sad faces lovelies?" he teased even further, leaning forward only to jab a finger into the bruise in the center of Tidus's forehead.

"Ouch! Man, fuck yo couch nig-," Tidus started only to be blatantly shoved off the edge of the booth and onto the bug infested floor.

A few tables away there be a couple of black guys smashing on a couple of Whoppers and the bigger of the two paused and narrowed his eyes.

"Shit, I think he's onto you," murmured Wakka out of the corner of his mouth, conjuring up a large, fake smile. Roxas turned and flashed the Westside gang symbol causing the black guy to roll his eyes and continue eating but didn't do so before leaning a little to the left, making it beautifully obvious that he was indeed strapping.

"Fuck, look what you did," hissed Cloud to a very agitated Tidus who had stood up already and was currently brushing himself off.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do when cocksucker over there fucking poked my bruise?" he exclaimed, sidling back into his seat.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe grow some fucking balls?! It was only a fucking bruise you pussy!" Roxas retorted before walking up to the counter where their number had been called.

Riku just shook his head and proceeded to drown himself in grease and salt.

**.::.**

Raucous yelling and jeers were prominent in the poorly lit apartment hallway as everyone made their way to Axel's shitty apartment. As soon as everyone had thrown themselves into comfortable seats a huge relieved sigh left the group as a mass.

"Man, I can't believe that I got the shit beat out of me by a short chick," muttered Axel as he fingered his split lower lip.

"God I know, that Tifa bitch is fucking insane although I heard that she isn't as bad as Paine or Yuffie," Sora added, a pitiful groan leaving his lips as he slowly shifted his body on the futon.

"Leonnnnnnnnn, give me a massage," whimpered Axel as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Pleasseeeeeeee?" he added pathetically as he settled on his stomach.

"Fuck you, I'm not your bitch," spat Leon who looked less banged up then the rest of them.

"Well no…" he started, "but you can do it out of the kindness of whatever part of your heart that's not frozen," he pleaded.

Leon sighed, then walked over to Axel and plopped down on Axel's ass, his knee's straddling his hips.

An overly exaggerated 'Yay' left Axel's mouth as he wiggled to get comfortable.

Leon slowly started to work the tense muscles in Axel's shoulders, back and neck earning several moans and "Yes's" of approval from Axel.

Sephiroth arched a fine eyebrow before snorting, "Axel, you're not currently getting fucked up the ass. We all get the point that you like getting off when a hot guy is straddling you but that's not the point so shut the fuck up," he stated calmly before walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a glass of Apple Pucker.

Ha. Green Apple.

"I am in dire need of nicotine," stated Sora with an exasperated look on his face at Axel's stupidity, the lovely word Nicotine sparking everyone's interest.

"I concur," muttered Leon as he pulled himself up and off Axel who had to bite back a protest at the promise of death that the look on Leon's face broadcasted to him.

Everyone piled out onto Axels balcony, but if they had it their way they would simply smoke inside.

I mean, what were the chances that someone who lived in the apartments had allergies to smoke?

It was probably some gnome looking grandma who had like 11 cats. And the papers that they contained the nicotine now had chemicals on them that ceased the burning after a while of not taking a hit. It was obviously meant for drunk bastards that had bad habits of falling asleep with a cigarette in their mouth. Yes, yes, let's spare those morons because they're not intelligent enough to remember that they're smoking.

A few moments later, everyone had lit up a smoke and lounged on the numerous chairs spread out on the balcony. Tendrils of smoke wisped about the air, the gray smoke sometimes being manipulated into circles. Hn.

Someone obviously gave great head.

**.::.**

**I dully note that I am not**

**:Racist**

**:trying to sound like an insensitive bitch to the people who have died by a cigarette setting their house on fire while they fell asleep drunk. I've known people that that's happened to and I still do feel sad when I think about that horrid turn of events, but I'm just writing, and it's meant to be humorous, not a personal stab in general.**

**:carrying out a plot at the moment. I'm kind of just going with the flow at the moment since I'm feeling a bit of a writer's block, and that also explains why this chapter is half the length of the first one. They'll get longer again, I promise.**

**So review and leave suggestions, yeah?**

**.::.**

To: Amaya Mina Hikari, M GrayBlackbird, Dark Devotions, and Uzumakifan945. I corrected my rp-syle of writing. It's habit if you spend months roleplaying and then sit down to actually write properly :x

**.::.**

Thanks to: DanteMoon, Kayrii, Twilight key of yaoiness, BP, Lover's Medium, Hiruka654, Kondha, Erokh, Hermaphrodite, XoX Grace Of Darkness XoX(Sorry, fanfic messed up the original format so I had to simplify it a bit), Tysonkaiexperiment, JessiJinx, Obsidian Thunder and S(dot)RAYN for your lovely reviews :3


End file.
